Promise
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Fiona and Thomas run off together leaving a bitter Van to brood. When he says the wrong thing to Moonbay, can he fix his mistake and save their friendship?


Disclaimer: I actually had no intention of putting this up. I didn't even plan on writing it, but I did. And they and the songs ain't mine. If it were, I'd have Moonbay in more episodes. Like her stepping all over Reese in a Gun Sniper or something.  
  
A/N: This is about the time of Guardian Force. There's a bit of everything in here! Van/Fiona, Fiona/Thomas, Irvine/Moonbay and Van/Moonbay.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't believe she left me like this. Just up and left. With HIM! Is there something about Thomas that I don't know that makes him a babe magnet? Tell me Zeke!"  
  
Van Flyheight was mad. He had just found out from Fiona herself that she was leaving with Thomas. She was running away with him to some village in the mountains. She had actually decided to leave with him. She was leaving Van alone.  
  
He sat alone at the campfire until it was dark. Moonbay was in her Gustav working on the engine. He was so angry with her. She knew they were together! She knew they were going to leave. She knew that Fiona didn't care for him. She knew! She knew and she didn't tell him anything when he asked her about it.  
  
He slammed his fist in the dirt in anger. He was really upset with the whole ordeal. He trusted Moonbay as his own sister! He didn't think she'd ever turn on him. That one time he was told the Guardian Force had a mole, she never arose as one to be a traitor. It was actually the pilot they had picked up a while back. She was his friend and she didn't even let him know his heart was going to be shattered by the girl he loved.  
  
He already missed Fiona's smile and her laugh. He missed how she put salt in everything. He missed the talks they had after dark. He missed all the things he loved about her. Her blond hair, and her red eyes that used to be filled with love for him. He missed it all.  
  
And Thomas took it away from him.  
  
He hated Thomas. He felt he should have just killed Thomas in his sleep like he planned to when he first started after Fiona. He wanted to go after him right now and just light him up.  
  
" Stupid Thomas. Stupid Moonbay. Stupid Fiona. Stupid love. I hate you!! I hate you all!!" He yelled.  
  
Zeke roared behind him.  
  
" Zeke! Shut up you noisy idiot!" He yelled.  
  
Zeke whined.  
  
" Oh, Zeke! I didn't mean it." He said.  
  
He sat next to him.  
  
" I'm just in a rotten mood. How could they do this to me? I thought we were closer than that. A word of advice, never fall in love. It'll hurt worse than a Guyzac sting." He said.  
  
Zeke looked confused, but nodded anyway. He then looked up at the sound of someone approaching. Van glared at the air in front of him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
" Go away Moonbay." He said.  
  
He wouldn't look at her. She started to sit down, but he only got up. He went over to stand by his ZOID. He leaned against a leg and looked away from her. She sighed and went over to stand in front of his line of vision. He turned away.  
  
" Van-"  
  
" Didn't you hear what I just said?!! Get away from me and go back to your ZOID traitor!!" He yelled.  
  
She looked hurt. Then her eyes lit up with that pain.  
  
" Fine Van. If you don't want to know why I didn't tell you and just hate me, then you go ahead and sit out here and sulk and whine and pout and have a pity party instead of acting like a man-"  
  
" You would know more about that than me wouldn't you?" He said.  
  
" Don't attack me Van. I didn't leave you, Fiona did, you vindictive little sea monkey!" She said.  
  
" B.S.!! You betrayed me Moonbay!! You were my friend! I trusted you! I saved your life! I believed you! You lied to me! You could have just stabbed my heart with a knife! It would have hurt less!" He yelled.  
  
" What was I supposed to do?!" She yelled back.  
  
" Tell me! You were supposed to look out for me! Instead you lied! You lied to my face when I asked if something was going on between them! You said no and said you'd tell me if you knew anything!! You said you'd watch my back, but I guess those were both lies!" He hollered.  
  
" What would telling you have done?! They had made up their mind a long time ago to leave Van! You would have only hurt yourself if you tried to talk Fiona out of it!" She said.  
  
" How do you know?! You're not my friend! You don't know what I would'of done! I could have gotten her back for all you know! But you just don't want me to be happy do you?" He said.  
  
" Of course I do! I'm one of your best friends Van. I know you inside out." She said.  
  
" If you were said 'best friend' then why did you lie?" He asked.  
  
" Because I am your best friend. I knew how much it would hurt. I'm your friend, yes, but I'm Fiona's too ya know! She knew if anyone but her told you that you'd go after Thomas and try to hurt him. I'm not choosing one over the other! I just did what I promised Fiona." She said.  
  
" Whatever Judas." He said crossing his arms and looking away from her.  
  
" That does it Van!!" She yelled stomping her foot.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. She had raised her voice to almost screaming.  
  
" You whine and pout and sulk out here over my decision, but that won't change that she's gone! You go ahead and hate Thomas because I'm tired of trying to justify myself to you!! In fact, you're just going to have to hate me too because I'm not a dog and I don't beg! Goodnight Van Flyheight!" She yelled.  
  
Moonbay turned on her heel to go. Van grabbed her by her arm.  
  
" Hey!! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!! You have no idea how much it hurts to have your heart ripped out of your chest and stomped on by a Dibison!! You don't know what it feels like to be alone!! You can't even fathom how much pain I'm in because I know I might never see her again!! You-"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Van's whole body turned with the force of Moonbay's slap. She hit him so hard he fell on the ground. He held his cheek in utter shock. She never hit him this hard in his life. His cheek was screaming in pain. He was going to shout when he heard her sniffle. Moonbay was crying.  
  
" Moonbay-"  
  
" Shut up!! Don't say anything!! Don't you talk to me!! Never, ever open your mouth to me again, you hear that?!! You understand?!!" She yelled crying.  
  
She turned on her heel and ran to the Gustav. A familiar red bandanna floated to the ground where she was standing. Van picked it up and gripped it tightly as the memories flooded back to him.  
  
******************  
  
[Flashback]  
  
" Irvine!! Come back!! There's too many of them for us!!"  
  
" You worry too much Moonbay. I know what I'm doing. I'm too fast for them!"  
  
" Irvine you promised not to take any unnecessary risks."  
  
" Chill chibi. I got this."  
  
" Irvine look out! There's Raven!!"  
  
" What?!! Van! I thought you said you killed him!!"  
  
" He's firing his charge particle cannon!! Get outta the way now!!"  
  
" Moving!!"  
  
He tried to dodge, but he too close already. The shot was gaining on him and he couldn't just move, Moonbay was to the right and Van and Fiona were to the left. Thomas was out to the side. The beam would follow him and it would hit whoever he was next to. He knew what was going to have to happen. He smiled bitterly as the shot enveloped his Lightning Saix.  
  
" Van, I want you to take good care of Moonbay for me. I'll be watching you."  
  
" No, no, Irvine, you can still make it. Just move!!"  
  
" Sorry Van. Outta my hands. I'm sorry about this Moonbay. I promised you a wedding. I've never broken a promise before. I'll always love ya babe. Sayonara."  
  
" IRVINE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[Flashforward]  
  
******************  
  
Van's eyes watered. He closed them to will the tears away. Irvine had sacrificed himself so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. About this time next week, he and Moonbay would be married. They would be newlyweds. They were supposed to have a honeymoon at Guygalos.  
  
The Guardian Force was just he and Moonbay now. They couldn't break up over this. They needed to stay together. And Van promised Irvine that he was going to take care of Moonbay. Now he made her cry with his stupidity. He could almost hear Irvine calling him an idiot.  
  
" You IDIOT!!!"  
  
" Waah!!" Van cried.  
  
He fell on the ground from the yell behind him. When he looked up, he neatly fainted. His heart was trying to burst from his chest.  
  
Irvine was standing right in front of him.  
  
" IRVINE?!!!" He cried.  
  
" Yeah it's me." He said.  
  
" Wha-But you're dead!" He yelled.  
  
" Iie kuso I'm dead baka!! I was allowed to come so I could berate you in person!" He yelled.  
  
" Berate me? Oh... About Moonbay." He said.  
  
" No, about Fiona. Of course about Moonbay!! You made her cry yaro!!" He yelled.  
  
" I deserve everything you call me. I cared too much about myself when I mouthed off and said the wrong thing." Van said looking down.  
  
" If I could get my hands around your neck you'd be in the ground next to me!!" He yelled.  
  
" I know. I broke my promise. She was right. I can't make her choose between Fiona and me." He said.  
  
" That's your problem! You never think before you open your gargantuan mouth!!" He said.  
  
" You don't have to rub it in!!" He yelled.  
  
Zeke was trying to figure out why Van was yelling and trying to punch the air. He seemed pretty mad about something, but there wasn't anybody there for him to yell or hit. He resolved to chase a butterfly that was up early.  
  
" You knew you and Fiona were drifting apart. You knew that she was spendin' more time with Thomas and you it would happen sooner or later. Moonbay had been through just as much pain as you, hell, even more!! I was killed last week, she had to hold all her feelings in about Fiona and Thomas and you go and yell at her when she's only trying to help you!! I could kill you!!" Irvine yelled.  
  
" Well it's not like I'm proud of it!! I didn't even ask her to come out here and try and make me feel better!! She came out here on her own! I didn't twist her arm to try and talk to me! She did that on her own too! I'm sorry about what I said, but I meant the other parts! She stabbed me in the back!" Van yelled.  
  
" You stabbed yourself Van!! You refused to accept the reality of your relationship! You still think you can get Fiona back don't you?" He asked.  
  
" I KNOW I can. Fiona just felt sorry for him and decided to take him out or something." He said.  
  
" Van no baka!!" He said throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
" What?! You're the baka!!" He yelled back.  
  
"Excuse me?!!" He said in shock.  
  
" You left Moonbay! Not me!" He said.  
  
Irvine and Van didn't know how it happened, but it did. The pain flowing through his boy confirmed it. Van had been punched in the stomach. Hard. Very hard. Although he couldn't understand how it happened. Irvine was dead and a ghost. He couldn't touch him. But he managed to inflict pain and injury.  
  
" I DID NOT leave Moonbay! You think I wanted to die two weeks before I was going to get married?! You think I want this?! You think that I want to watch her go on without me?! You think I enjoy watchin' her cry every night and not being able to touch her, let alone hold her?! You think this is fun?! You haven't grown up Van! You're still as selfish and immature as you were before the Deathsaurer!" He yelled.  
  
" I'm not immature! I have changed! I CAN get Fiona back. She doesn't love him." He said.  
  
" Van, no body's painting that picture but you!" He said.  
  
Van started to reply, but didn't. He closed his eyes as he realized everything he said was true. He'd seen the two together more times than he cared to count. Laughing, playing, talking. She'd even sit in his ZOID when they fought sometimes.  
  
He did notice sometimes in the morning that Moonbay's eyes were red and puffy. She didn't talk very much. She'd only cook then go back to her sleeping bag.  
  
And Fiona was really gone. She had gone off with Thomas and left him. He couldn't bring her back no matter how much he hated Thomas. She had told him to his face. He was just going to have to accept it. He couldn't change what wasn't under his control.  
  
He shook his head. He had a lot of apologizing to do. He didn't realize how spiteful he was when something didn't go his way. He had no idea he was that mean. He remembered some of the things he said to Moonbay. He'd never yell at her.  
  
" ...Looks like I have my work cut out for me Irvine." He said.  
  
" What work?" He asked.  
  
" Apologizing. I need to do some of that now. I'm sorry about what I said. I had no right to accuse you of that. I was being a brat." He said.  
  
" You're right, you are a brat. But I accept. Of course, I'm not as forgiving as my Moonbay in there." He said.  
  
" Ooo," He cringed touching his cheek," I better get her something."  
  
" That's good. I've got to go now. But you better not make her cry again or you'll be the ghost next time." He warned.  
  
" No worries Irvine. And thanks a lot. You woke me up from my little fantasy. I've got to make the best of things and move on." He said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. Just get in there before she decides to sell you to Sleepers, piece by piece." He said.  
  
Van nodded as Irvine faded away. He decided to try and talk to Moonbay before he did anything else. Hopefully, she wasn't so depressed that she was going to do something stupid to get back at him. He walked over to the Gustav and went inside.  
  
************************  
  
Moonbay was working feverishly on the engine. She seemed to be trying to change all the oil, but kept dropping things and burning herself. He came up behind her and tried to help her.  
  
" Let me give you a hand Moonbay." He said softly and putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" No! Get away from me!" She yelled pulling back.  
  
In the process, Moonbay dropped the pan of hot oil and burned herself.  
  
" Ow!!" She cried.  
  
She held her hand to her chest as it turned red from the hot oil. Van took hold of it.  
  
" It's not too bad. C'mon, I'll take care of it." He said.  
  
" You've done quite enough! Good night Van." She said sternly.  
  
" But I wanna talk." He said.  
  
" I don't!" She said wrenching away from him.  
  
She went to the front of the Gustav where the driving was done and locked the door. Van pounded on it to get her to open it.  
  
" Moonbay! Moonbay c'mon!! I want to talk to you! I want to apologize!" He yelled.  
  
" Go away you dork!!" She yelled.  
  
He sighed and slid down to a sitting position on the floor. He was going to have to try harder. Moonbay was really mad. She had every right to be but he still had to make an effort. She was all he had left. Fiona and Thomas had left him. Zeke could not help him with this. He was a great companion but he wasn't a person.  
  
" Moonbay, if you won't pay attention to me to my face, then I'll just apologize through the door!" He yelled.  
  
" I don't wanna hear it!" She yelled back.  
  
" Well you're going too!!" He said back.  
  
He waited to see if she would continue to argue. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything. Van took this chance to try and ask for forgiveness.  
  
" Listen Moonbay, I'm sorry I lost my temper. I shouldn't have done that. And I had no right to blame you or to bring Ir-Irvine into this. I shouldn't have said that." He said.  
  
" You're right you shouldn't have!" She snapped from the other side of the door.  
  
" I'm a total, insensitive, thoughtless jackass." He said.  
  
" ... Keep going." She prodded.  
  
Van smiled a little. At least she wasn't yelling at him anymore. And criticizing himself seemed to keep her from getting upset again. So he decided to take his chance.  
  
" Will you forgive me Moonbay?" He asked.  
  
" .. No." She said.  
  
" What?!! C'mon!! Please?!" He said.  
  
" No." She said simply.  
  
Van groaned and looked around the cabin. He was trying to decide on what to do next. He had to think of something to get her to come out of there. He heard the buzz-crackle of the radio and started to get an idea as the next song came on.  
  
" Moonbay, if you don't come out, then I'll start singing Barry Manilow's greatest hits." He said.  
  
" Sing 'til your blue in the face, see if I care!" She snapped.  
  
Van huffed. He started singing the song on the radio 'Mandy' by Barry Manilow. (I think.), except he replaced Mandy with Moonbay. He sang his heart out and was sure that he had heard her laughing at some point.  
  
" Will you come out now?" He asked, once he was finished.  
  
" No!!" She said between obvious laughter.  
  
" Oh Moonbay!! Well you came and you gave without taking! And I sent you away! Oh Moonbay!"  
  
" Alright!! Alright! I give up! I'll come out!" She said.  
  
Moonbay unlocked the door and walked out. She looked around and didn't see Van. He must have been waiting for her outside. She walked over to the door and looked out.  
  
" GOTCHA!!!"  
  
" Ah!! Van!"  
  
Van had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
" Geezuz H. Van. You scared me!" She said.  
  
He gave her a sly smile.  
  
" That was all part of my plan. This so you don't get away again. I want to know if I'm forgiven." He said.  
  
Moonbay heaved a heavy sigh. Well, she couldn't really blame him. Van was impulsive, irrational and still as clueless as ever. Besides, he was trying so hard to gain her forgiveness, so he must have meant it.  
  
" Alright Van. You're forgiven." She sighed.  
  
" Wai!!" He cried swinging her around.  
  
" Ah! Van! Put me down!" She cried.  
  
" Okay! Okay! Now, c'mon! I wanna fix your hand." He said.  
  
Van grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the outside of the Gustav.  
  
*********************  
  
Van had her sit down on the ground while he rubbed burn gel on her hand. He glanced at her every once and a while. She would be looking off to the side, not really looking, but thinking. He was sure he heard her sigh loudly.  
  
" You miss him don't you?" He asked.  
  
" Who?" She asked looking at him.  
  
" Irvine." He said.  
  
" .. Yeah." She said looking back down.  
  
" He misses you too." He said.  
  
" How do you know?" She asked looking at him curiously.  
  
Van smiled and winked. Moonbay smiled too.  
  
**********************  
  
That night was the first night Van had spent alone without anyone to stay up talking with. He lay stretched out by the fire, his hand supporting his head.  
  
He didn't know what to do with himself now. He was so bored. Zeke had gone to sleep already and Moonbay was stirring the pot of food numbly. Van frowned. Her mood this evening was his doing. Even though he apologized, he still felt like crap.  
  
Once again, hearing the radio, he got another idea. He got up without another thought and went over to her. Moonbay didn't realize he was there until he offered her his hand.  
  
" Dance with me."  
  
Moonbay was stunned by the words he said, but still took his hand. Before she knew it, his arm was around her waist, her arms were around his neck and their bare stomachs were pressed together. They could barely hear the music as they were lost in each other's eyes.  
  
~ In all of creation, All things, Great and small, You are the one that surpasses them all. More precious than any diamond or pearl. They broke the mold when you came in this world.~  
  
" Sorry I brought up old memories Moonbay. I know how painful it is." Van said looking down.  
  
Moonbay removed her hand to lift his head to face her. She had a warm smile on her face. Van started to blush.  
  
" It's alright. You can't help it." She said.  
  
Van looked shocked, then he smiled back at her. He then spun her around and pulled her back to him. He was going to make the best of this night. After all, Moonbay was all he had left excluding Zeke. He didn't want to lose her too. He was going to make sure that he took care of her.  
  
~ The warms of your smile, The heart of the child! That's deep inside, Leaves me purified.~  
  
" You're a special person Moonbay. I won't let anything happen to you. Just like I promised Irvine. I'll protect this world and you. You and I are all that's left of the Guardian Force. Promise me you won't leave too." He said.  
  
" I promise." She said nodding.  
  
Without another thought, he pressed his mouth to hers. It wasn't a kiss of just affection, but a 'promise'. A promise he'd guard her and that she was his priority now.  
  
It was also something he needed at the moment. Some sense of security from her. He was ecstatic when she responded to it with equal passion and promise. This was the end of Fiona and Van, and the beginning of Van and Moonbay.  
  
~Your love is like a river, Peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true. God Must of spent, a little more time on you.~  
  
  
  
** Owari ** 


End file.
